I Always Will Be
by shades.and.ink
Summary: This takes place right after 'Allure.' What if Corrine and Marshall never got together? Marshall takes a bold step to try and get his love back but will the new kid get in the way? And what's the new kid's secret?
1. Too Late?

I Always Will Be

A/N: Ok so this is my first Strange Days fanfic. Be warned there will be J/L and M/C ships. It takes place shortly after Allure except that Marshall and Corrine don't end up getting together (or at least that's what the end of that episode suggested.) I have been writing for while but this is the first time I've ever posted my work on fanfic for others to critique. I would really love some _constructive_ criticism, although occasional senseless rants are amusing every once in a while. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Strange Days at Blake Holsey High. The only thing I own is Moore, my plot, and the clothes on my back. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Too Late?

Students were on their way to their classrooms, some were milling about senselessly. Just another boring and ordinary day at Blake Holsey Prepatory, right? Not quite. Blake Holsey is anything but ordinary or boring. Students rushed to get to their class, the sound of clattering feet resounding around the school. Josie and Corrine were at the top of the stairs chatting as they began to descend down the stairs towards Professor Z's classroom.

"So what do you think's going to happen next at Black Hole High?" asked Josie as she walked alongside Corrine.

"I don't know, Josie. Anything can happen here since it seems the laws of science no longer have any affect on the school," replied Corrine. "So, how have things worked out between your, Lucas, and Vaughn?"

Josie stopped and gave a sigh.

"Well, we're still working it out, I guess."

At that moment Marshall came bounding up the stairs towards the girls.

"Hey Josie, hey Corrine. Hey, uh, Corrine… could I talk to you?"

Right then the bell rang alerting to any wandering students that they would be late if they didn't get their rear ends into the classroom in the next three minutes. Marshall looked relieved and annoyed at the bell at the same time.

"Another time, Marshall. I have to get to class," said Corrine.

Josie waved back to Marshall, following Corrine down the stairs to the science lab. Marshall gave a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Corrine and Josie arrived a few seconds before the bell rang. They took their seats as Marshall trudged into Z's class just as the bell rang. Marshall took his seat next to Lucas behind the girls.

"Good morning class! Today we'll be looking at the scientific strives made in cloning…"

Josie rolled her eyes.

"Great… hopefully this time I won't end up with a Josie number 3."

In the middle of Professor Z's excited lecture on cloning in walked someone unfamiliar to Blake Holsey. He had messy dark brown hair that partially covered his eyes. He had bright green eyes that looked towards the class and then to Professor Z. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand.

"Uh, are you Professor Zachary?"

Professor Z nodded and looked at his attendance book.

"You must be James Moore. Have a seat next to Stuart."

James nodded and looked at Corrine, gave a smile and sat down next to Stu. Corrine shyly smiled back. Josie smirked at Corrine and raised her eyebrows at her friend's reaction. Marshall looked at Corrine, then James, then back at Corrine in disbelief.

_Did he just stare at my girlfriend? _Thought Marshall.

How do you know she hasn't changed how she felt about you before the Venus fly trap incident?

It seemed that Marshall couldn't make up his mind. Professor Z's lecture just went in one ear and out the other as other thoughts consumed his mind. As soon as the bell rang, he stood to catch Corrine but she left before he could even call her name.

Corrine and Josie walked into the cafeteria. They spotted Lucas already at their table and Josie was tempted to just turn around and walk right back out, but Corrine nudged her on. It seemed Josie had been trying to avoid both Vaughn and Lucas lately. They both sat down across from Lucas as he mumbled, "Hey," before turning back to his notebook.

Corrine glanced at Lucas and Josie before starting on her lunch. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, surprised, to see James standing there.

"Hey, um, do you mind if I sit with you? I mean I don't really know anybody else and you're in my science class…."

"So are we…" mumbled Lucas but Corrine ignored him.

"Sure, there's plenty of room," replied Corrine. He gave her another one of those warm smiles and sat down next to her.

"So…what brought you to Blake Holsey?" asked Corrine.

"Well I got an interview for a scholarship and was accepted. I think Victor was his name, said I had great potential or something."

Corrine nodded, smiling.

"Wow, you're here on a scholarship, too? So am I," said Corrine a bit nervously. James gave a warm laugh that instantly melted the nervousness away.

"Small world," he said with a smile.

Marshall walked into the cafeteria, silently debating on when he should talk to Corrine. He stopped as he saw the new guy sitting next to a girl. But not just any girl, his girl. Corrine. He walked towards the table and sat down next to Lucas and across from James.

James smiled at Marshall. He extended his hand and said, "Hey I'm James. You're in my science class right?"

Marshall shook his hand somewhat stiffly and nodded.

"Yah I am. The name's Marshall."

Marshall eyed Corrine but she was busy eating her lunch, or so he thought. James began to eat his lunch too and so did Marshall. If one word could describe the atmosphere at the table it would be tense. Marshall glanced up at James and Corrine chatting, the only sound at the lunch table besides Lucas' scribbling. Josie watched him curiously as he wrote in his notebook. He was copying notes from his textbook. Josie nudged Corrine.

"So where do you think Vaughn is?"

At this Lucas slammed his book close and gave Josie an irritated glance before heading out of the cafeteria. Josie sat there watching him leave, jaw hanging open.

"I didn't think he heard….I didn't think he cared that much about me talking about Vaughn…" mumbled Josie.

Corrine glanced nervously from Josie to Marshall to James. She stood up gathering her stuff and tray. She looked at Josie and Marshall.

"Well I guess I'll go too. I'm going to go show James around the school since he's new."

James stood up as well and Marshall felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Wait, Corrine," said Marshall as he abruptly got out of his chair. He dragged Corrine out to the hallway and took a deep breath.

"Corrine, I _really_ need to talk to you."

Corrine glanced back at James through the doorway to the cafeteria. He waved at Corrine and gave a small smile.

"I can't right now, Marshall. James is waiting."

Marshall felt another pang of jealousy.

"Then tonight. Meet me at my room tonight at 10:00, ok? Please?"

Marshall's pleading must have got to her because she met his gaze and nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you then, Marshall."

Corrine headed back to get James and Marshall felt hollow on the inside. _Why did I have to wait until it was too late?_ Giving another frustrated sigh he headed off to his room.

A/N: I know this first chapter's really short but I hope you guys likedit so far! Please comment and leave suggestions! Next one will be up soon!


	2. Nothing But an Apology

A/N: Ok so here's the second chapter! Hope everyone likes it and it's a bit longer than the first! Rate and review!

Chapter 2: Nothing But an Apology

Marshall sat slumped in chair staring at the alarm clock. He had been working on homework but just couldn't keep his mind focused. Corrine just kept slipping back into his head and getting him completely off track. Marshall had convinced Lucas to stay out of their room at least until 10:30 so the silence was almost deafening. The soft, constant ticking of the clock and his own breathing were the only sounds.

He gave a sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest and continued to stare blankly at the clock. It read 10:06. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock at the door that caused him to jump unexpectedly. He hastly stood up and opened the door to see Corrine. She gave Marshall a questioning glance, curious as to why exactly he needed to talk to her so badly. She took a seat in the chair that had just been previously occupied by Marshall. Marshall himself took a seat on his bed; hands clasped, staring at the carpet.

"So…what do you need to talk about that's so urgent?"

Corrine gave Marshall an inquiring gaze, one that he could not match at the moment. Marshall took a deep breath before finally looking up and meeting her gaze.

"Corrine…do you remember the whole Venus flytrap incident? How we tried to spend time together but I didn't want to _schedule_ time to do that? I know I seemed…reluctant and uninterested, but you know me all too well. I'm never what I seem I am. And then you saved me from that heinous Venus flytrap. And I know time's passed since then but…Corrine, do you still feel the same way?"

Marshall stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of Corrine. He seemed agitated and nervous but at the same time relieved that he had finally gotten it off his chest.

"I know I acted like a like a jerk, a blind fool but if it's not too late…"

He saw Corrine stand up and gently place her hand on his arm.

"Marshall, calm down," spoke Corrine gently. Her voice had an almost soothing effect on Marshall. She gave a tired sigh as she sat back down again. Marshall watched her, the hollow feeling inside him gradually growing.

"Honestly, Marshall, I don't know if it's too late. I mean, you're right…some time has passed since then and…"

Marshall sunk back onto his bad, head in hands.

I'm too late.

Corrine looked at Marshall, a look of pain hidden in her eyes. She guiltily stood up and at that sound Marshall slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She turned towards the door to leave but then stopped and walked back towards Marshall. He watched her with sorrowful eyes. She took his hands together in her own and he stood up. She leaned up a little bit as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Marshall," she whispered sadly to him as she turned around and walked back out. She softly closed the door behind her. Marshall sank onto his bed, head in hands. So it was too late.

_But she kissed you, didn't she?_

"No…that kiss was nothing but an apology."

-------------------------------------------

"Marshall…Marshall!"

Marshall groggily opened his eyes as a slightly blurry picture of Lucas came into view. He rubbed his eyes as his vision focused and realized that Lucas was shaking him.

"Marshall, if you don't get up soon you're gonna be late for class!"

Marshall grumpily shoved Lucas out of the way.

"Yes, _mother_," he said with bitter sarcasm. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at the clock and his eyes widened. It was 8:47. He catapulted himself out of bed as he grabbed his books and dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

Marshall arrived out of breath at Professor Z's classroom and ran inside thinking he was late. He practically fell through the door and everyone looked up at him including Corrine.

"Nice job, Wheeler," some anonymous kid commented. Marshall gave a slightly embarrassed smile before quickly taking his seat behind Josie and Corrine. He glanced up at the clock and realized that he could have taken his time and made it without being late, but he had listened to Lucas and taken the irrational route.

Soon the rest of the class including Lucas came in. Marshall glared at Lucas and smacked on the back of his head as he sat down.

"Ow, what did I do?" asked Lucas reproachfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You made me look like a complete idiot," whispered Marshall angrily as he tried to pitifully comb his hair with his fingers. Lucas tried to suppress a laugh.

"Like you don't already look like an idiot. You look like Josie on her off days."

Marshall smirked.

"So I see you've finally plucked up the courage to say Josie's name."

Lucas blushed slightly but a scowl appeared.

"Shut it, Marshall. So what happened to you last night?"

Marshall froze and turned towards Lucas.

"What do you mean?" he asked wondering if Corrine had told him.

"Well I came in after being interrogated by Durst about what I was doing in the halls twenty minutes before curfew and you were just sort of slumped on your bed still in uniform."

Marshall glanced at what he was wearing and realized that indeed he was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Great, now I need to go change."

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing. I was just uh really tired," he mumbled absentmindedly. Lucas him his famous one eyebrow look that says I-don't-believe-you-and-I'm-going-to-find-out. Professor Z cut into their little scrap.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope everyone's excited about today's further venture into genetics!"

Professor Z was excited but realized the class's lack of enthusiasm. He gave a little cough and straightened his tie.

"Well, regardless, let's continue!"

Marshall would normally have been looking forward to class but he just couldn't focus. He tried to zone his mind onto Professor Z's lecture but what had happened last night seemed to haunt him like a bad dream.

Why did I wait until it was too late? Marshall, you just blew your one chance with the girl you love.

To make everything worse Corrine sat in front of him. Of course she seemed intent on memorizing every single fact and detail of Z's lecture, hand flying as she took notes.

_What did I ever see in her?_

He stared down at the blank page in his notebook for that day's notes.

I saw everything in her. Beyond that perfectionist exterior lays a real person. Not one of those fake girls who pretend so that people like them. No, she's someone who's true to herself and others. She's not always secure about herself but that's never stopped her.

Marshall just wanted to get up and get as far away as possible from Corrine but at the same time want to be near her. Why…_how_ did she make him feel this way?

_And why did I have to wait until it was too late?_

-------------------------------------------

Marshall sat at a table outside, lunch untouched as he immersed himself in CD covers and another promo package for his band Magnet 360. He looked up as he heard trays placed on the table. He glanced at Corrine, Josie, and Lucas, nodding. Josie and Lucas both just mumbled greetings as they sat down and proceeded to eat. Corrine caught Marshall's gaze but quickly looked down. Corrine quietly ate her lunch and Marshall tried to act like nothing had happened and everything was just peachy.

With a forkful of macaroni in hand Josie peered over Marshall's shoulder.

"So what are you working on now? More stuff for your band I'm guessing?"

Marshall inwardly gave a sigh of relief at Josie striking up a conversation.

"Yah, just a few more CD covers. This one agent wants another promo package and a new CD if possible by the end of the month."

"Wow, tough luck, Marshall," said Josie as she took a bite of macaroni.

"Hey, Corrine. Did you ever end up auditioning for Marshall's band's lead singer?"

This question caused the two to look up uncomfortably. Corrine shifted a bit in her seat as Marshall just gave a somewhat blank look.

"No, actually I didn't. I thought that the band should be Marshall's thing and didn't want to intrude," replied Corrine.

Josie shrugged at Corrine's reply. Marshall closed his laptop and gathered his tray.

"Well I'm gonna go and head in," said Marshall curtly before leaving the table. Josie watched him leave, eyebrows raised.

"What's everyone's problem?" asked Josie.

Lucas looked up at Josie.

"Nothing, Josie. You're just being yourself, that's all."

Josie glared at Lucas.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Josie sarcastically.

Corrine watched Marshall go with a heavy feeling in her heart.

_Did I do the right thing? Oh please don't make me regret this._

­­­­-------------------------------------------

Marshall sat in his room at his desk, hands resting on the keyboard. He gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. Lucas was in the library and Corrine and Josie were most likely in their rooms. Vaughn was probably outside at football practice. He glanced at the clock on the computer screen. 6:57PM. It was almost dinnertime, but he didn't feel hungry. He decided he'd head downstairs anyways so as not to appear too sulky. He had decided to try and just forget about Corrine and everything that had happened as of late. He would just act like he had before everything had gotten so complicated.

He headed down the stairs and towards the cafeteria. But as he passed a classroom door that was cracked open he stopped. Inside were James and Corrine. But that wasn't what made him go cold then hot with rage. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. He didn't wait for what would happen next but instead ran blind with rage back up to his room. His feet echoed slightly in the empty corridor. He roughly opened the door to his room and dropped his books before sitting down on his bed. He buried his face in his hands as he recounted what he had just seen. Had he really seen that?

_How could she have been kissing him? She hardly knows the guy! She met him like two days ago! This is definitely _not_ the Corrine I know._

He gave an angry sigh.

"Maybe I've been wrong about her this whole time. Maybe this _is_ the real Corrine."

Frustrated he got up and sat down at his desk. He woke up his sleeping computer and sat there. Energy buzzed through his body, but he felt numb, almost like he couldn't move. Marshall turned his attention towards the door as it opened and Lucas stepped in. He dropped his books on his bed and sast down facing Marshall.

"So where were you? You missed dinner," said Lucas. He watched him waiting for an answer. He seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in the past couple of days.

"Yeah, I guess I just caught up in schoolwork and band promos and forgot. I mean, I don't want to spend my entire weekend doing homework."

Lucas shrugged.

"Ok whatever," he said. There was no argument or interrogation for more info. Something must have happened to put Lucas in such high spirits.

"So why are _you_ so happy, Lucas?" asked Marshall.

Lucas fidgeted with his books and papers.

"Oh, Josie and I just finally talked. You know, worked everything out between her, Vaughn, and me."

Marshall tried to feel happy for his friend but his own happiness and high spirits were, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be found. He clapped Lucas on the back.

"You better be careful, Lucas. You never know what a girl's going to do."

Lucas just rolled his eyes and scoffed at Marshall's advice.

"And I'm sure you'd know, Marshall. I mean after all, you are the ladies' man. And all because of that one girl…what was her name? Oh yeah, it was Diana. _Except_ she turned out to be Corrine's Venus flytrap who wanted to strip the flesh from your very bones. You better be thankful Corrine saved your butt."

Marshall looked slightly crestfallen.

"Now I wish she hadn't saved me. Maybe she and I would have been better off," spoke Marshall to himself.

A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Please rate and review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks!


	3. My Heart in Two

A/N: Ok so how was the last chapter? Now you sort of now who James is since he appeared a bit more in the last chapter. Ok now onto 3!

Chapter 3: My Heart In Two

Marshall, Lucas, and Josie sat outside in the early evening. It was finally Saturday, which meant no classes. Marshall had been working all day to avoid Corrine. Of course, he knew he couldn't avoid this forever but he just didn't want to confront it head on. The three were playing a game of hearts but the usual group was lacking in two members: Corrine and Vaughn.

Lucas gave a frustrated sigh as he, once again, lost another game of hearts.

"Good thing there wasn't a bet riding on that one," said Josie with a smirk. Lucas just glared at her and Marshall gave a small chuckle.

"So I'm glad Corrine finally found someone. James seems like a nice guy and he really is sweet and cares about Corrine. At least according to her," said Josie as she shuffled the deck.

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he gave her a questioning glance.

"Are you sure it isn't some short term relationship that will end up done and over with by next week? I mean she just met the guy like two days ago. Doesn't sound like Corrine to have her head off in Lala Land and falling head over heels for him," said Lucas.

Josie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Lucas, you just _had_ to go into a longwinded argument about this. It doesn't matter, it's Corrine's personal life."

Marshall remained quiet throughout their little conversation. Lucas gave Josie another glare as she dealt the cards out. Different thoughts reeled about in Marshall's mind as he absentmindedly picked up his cards.

_So are they dating now? She hardly knows the guy! So she practically dumps me and goes off to make out with some pretty boy jock who shows up out of nowhere? This does _not_ sound like Corrine._

He knew he was making a lot of rash accusations about Corrine but right now his temper was about to flare. Josie tilted her head as she gave Marshall a questioning look. Lucas nudged Marshall.

"Hey Marshall, it's your turn. Hellooo?" Lucas said as he waved his hand in front of Marshall's face. Marshall quickly shook his head to clear his mind before looking at Josie and Lucas, blinking a few times.

"Oh, what…? Sorry. Guess I just dazed off…"

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Marshall before continuing on with the game. Vaughn hovered in the shadows of the open doorway watching the trio. For the star quarterback, his courage was pretty much lacking at the moment. And all because of a pretty girl and his competition for her attention and heart.

"Come on, Vaughn. It's just Josie, Marshall, and Lucas," he said to himself. He sucked it up and walked over, sitting next to Josie and across from Lucas. Josie gave a surprised smile.

"Hey, Vaughn. Where were you?" asked Josie.

"Oh, just about," replied Vaughn. He nodded and gave a small smile towards Marshall. His eyes slightly narrowed, as did Lucas' when they met.

"Randall."

"Pearson."

Josie closed her eyes in frustration and reopened them.

"Can you guys just _try_ and act like friends? Because if not, I'm leaving."

Lucas crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"He started it," mumbled Lucas. Underneath his breath he added.

"He shouldn't have tried to sway you from your true feelings."

Unfortunately, Vaughn heard him and stood up glaring down at Lucas.

"You say something, Randall?"

Josie couldn't handle it. She got up and stormed off towards the dorms. Both Lucas and Vaughn called after her.

"Wait, Josie!"

Josie just brushed off their plea with a flick of her hand as she stormed into the school building. Lucas glared at Vaughn.

"You idiot! Look what you did!"

"Me? I didn't do anything! It was you!"

The two walked off after Josie arguing angrily. Marshall just shook his head, a smile playing upon his lips. It seemed the Josie love triangle was still going strong.

"What's so funny?"

This snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Corrine sitting opposite him.

"Oh nothing. Just Lucas and Vaughn having another go at it again. So I suppose you found some time off from your _boyfriend_?" in a stiff tone. Corrine shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to say something. She looked up and was greeted by a cold gaze from Marshall. Hurt flickered in her eyes for but a moment before it disappeared and was replaced by coldness to match Marshall's.

"Marshall, please don't do this! You don't understand! Please don't be mad!" pleaded Corrine.

Marshall got up abruptly and glared down at Corrine.

"Mad? Who said I was mad?" retorted Marshall, sarcasm dripping off every word. He stalked off towards his room. He heard Corrine call out from behind.

"Marshall!"

Marshall ignored her and instead stalked off to his room.

Marshall stormed up to his room still fuming.

So this is how it feels to have your heart torn in two.

He opened the door t his room and slammed it shut behind him. He felt relieved that Lucas wasn't anywhere in the room. He walked over to his keyboard set up in his corner of the room. He brushed his fingers against it but instantly recoiled as they neared a Magnet 360 sticker.

He remembered the day of auditions for the band and the whole crazy elements mishap. He remembered how Corrine had been so supportive and had even helped with a new "look." He sat down behind the keyboard and turned it on. He gave an irritated sigh as he shut his eyes tightly hoping for everything to go black, but instead there was a vivid mental picture of Corrine.

"Why is she doing this to me?" he whispered angrily to no one in particular. His fingers made their ways to the keys and began playing a beautiful melody. He was playing 'Reflections' and unbeknownst to him someone stood outside the door.

Corrine had her ear near the door of Marshall's room. She heard the oh-so-familiar song and realized that Marshall must have written it because no else could have possibly known about it. She hurriedly walked away towards her own room. Once inside she closed the door and started pacing.

"So, I guess both Marshall and his mirror opposite wrote that song…"

As she trailed off she remembered Marshall's, or to be more correct, his mirror opposite's kiss. Did her Marshall really like her as much as she perceived his opposite to? Or was he just being overbearing and somewhat jealous?

"If they're opposites, does that mean that they have the exact same thoughts and feelings?"

Corrine shook her head as she sat down on her bed. For someone with a supposed 172 IQ, she didn't feel very brilliant at the moment.

"Oh I don't know," she said with bitterness in her voice. She buried her head in her pillow trying to make the guilt go away.

­­­­

Marshall abruptly stopped as someone knocked on the door. He had been so engrossed in relieving all his stress and emotions in his music.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and in stepped Lucas. He dropped his books on his bed before turning to face Marshall. He casually crossed his arms across his chest as he nodded slightly.

"Sounded good, Marshall. Did you know you had a flock of Blake Holsey students with their ears pressed up against the door?"

Marshall gave a small smile and chuckle.

"Really? That many?"

Lucas smirked.

"Of course. Whenever the great Marshall Wheeler performs and shares his musical talents with the world, the world always stops to listen."

Marshall gave a genuine laugh. Marshall suddenly went quiet and Lucas must have noticed.

"What's up, Marshall? You've been really quiet these past few days."

When Marshall didn't respond Lucas gave a sigh and looked at him.

"Would this by any chance have anything to do with James…and Corrine?"

Marshall slowly looked up, slightly embarrassed. Was he this easy to read? Marshall ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"I-I don't' know, Lucas. I mean, is it that obvious?" Lucas pulled up the computer chair and sat down resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, do you want me to be frank about it or beat around the bush?"

Marshall shrugged knowing either way he'd get hit with the blunt truth.

"Well it is slightly obvious when either you or Corrine storm off in a mad rage."

Marshall smirked at this.

"Just like you, Vaughn, and Josie, huh?"

Lucas just glared at him.

"Back to what I was saying. If you two don't make up and apologize soon, there won't be any of your friendship left to salvage. Look, I know you really like Corrine, and even though she's seeing James, I think she still likes you too."

Marshall rolled his eyes and glared at Lucas angrily.

"So she _is_ going out with Moore?"

Lucas stood up and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, and if you don't hurry it up, it's most likely going to stay that way."

Lucas took out his homework, letting Marshall reflect on his advice.

So what do I do? I know Corrine won't accept my apology after the way I've been acting. And I think she's serious about James. God what do I do?

Marshall decided, after some intense internal debating, to go talk it out with Corrine. And make everything right. Marshall stood up and walked across to the door. As he turn the doorknob and opened the door, he heard Lucas.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

As Marshall stepped out the door and into the hall he called back,

"To sort some things out."

He closed the door and walked down the hall to the very end of the hall to Josie and Corrine's room. The door was cracked open a bit and he cautiously peered in. He looked around and saw that neither Josie nor Corrine were anywhere in sight. He was half expecting one of the two to jump out and yell surprise but that obviously was not going to happen.

Marshall quietly opened the door to allow himself in and looked around once more.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly. He turned towards the bathroom door in their room. He could hear the shower running and someone singing. …Was it…was it Corrine? Marshall walked over and leaned with his back against the wall next to the door.

He wasn't quite sure if he was hearing correctly or not but soon his assumption was confirmed.

"She's singing 'Reflections'…"

His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and listened.

"You're all about joy

But that's not who you are.

There's sadness in your heart

Hidden deep inside.

I gave you my song,

My laughter, my life.

But you dimmed my radiance.

Your tears turn day to night…"

The shower turned off as Corrine softly hummed the rest of the song, but it was still audible for Marshall. After a few minutes the door opened and Corrine stepped into her room. She gave a surprised yelp to see Marshall standing there, eyes closed. Marshall snapped back to reality and looked back and forth.

"What…? What's going on?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, Marshall Wheeler."

Corrine stood in front of him, hands on hips with a look that said I'm-waiting-for-an-explanation-right-now. She was wrapped up in a light blue terry bathrobe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Corrine. I didn't mean to surprise you. I-I just…Uh, Corrine. Just out of curiosity, where'd you learn that song from?"

Corrine blushed slightly before trying to fabricate a lie to cover up the mirror incident.

"I, uh heard you playing it in your room earlier today. You just kept playing it for almost two hours and so I guess I it just sort of stuck in my head…" she muttered without confidence. Marshall eyed her suspiciously.

"That still doesn't explain how you know the lyrics. I played the melody but I didn't sing."

Corrine threw her hands in the air knowing that she could no longer avoid it. She sat down on her bed fiddling with the tie around the waist of her bathrobe.

"…Why didn't you ever tell me that you could sing like that? I mean…that was amazing! I never would have known you have the voice of an angel," he said in amazement and sincerity. Corrine blushed once more.

"Well, do you still want to know how I know 'Reflections'?"

Marshall nodded as he sat down next to her. Corrine took a deep breath.

"Ok. Well, do you remember that day your band held an audition for a female singer? And how I wanted to try out but you said something along the lines of 'you can't be our singer while you hold the highest GPA in the school'?"

At this Marshall shamefully lowered his head as color slowly rose to his cheeks. Corrine continued on.

"Well, my self-esteem started to take a plummet and I just _couldn't _do it. So I went and practiced in front of this mirror to try and boost my confidence. But suddenly, somehow, I went through the mirror and landed in this other place. A _completely_ different world. You, Josie, Vaughn, Lucas, Professor Z, Durst, and even Victor were there. But only…different."

Marshall shook his head in disbelief.

"Different? What do you mean different?" Marshall asked.

Corrine looked up at Marshall.

"Well…completely opposite of who you are here. Blake Holsey was some Fine Arts Academy and all of you were just…completely opposite. I mean Josie was girly and pink, Vaughn was a bookworm, and Lucas was cool although he seemed like he was high. Professor Z talked in riddles, which freaked me out a bit. And you…"

Corrine stopped wondering how to word this. Marshall watched Corrine, waiting for her to go on.

"And me what? What, Corrine?"

Her gaze concentrated on the hem of her bathrobe.

"You were like…I don't know. You were laid back and had an I-don't-care-about-anything kind of attitude. You were wearing this black sleeveless shirt and had gel and stuff in your hair. And I even think you had a bit of eyeliner or something like that on as well."

Marshall looked intrigued.

"So, what happened next?"

"Well I had to explain to them about the whole freaky mirror thing. Then you, Z, and everyone else helped me get in touch with my creative side so that Victor wouldn't kick me out. But then the mirror fell and smashed into so many pieces. I was crushed knowing that that was my only way home. But we managed to build another one and they helped me back here."

Marshall nodded his head slowly as he took in the events. He looked up and met Corrine's gaze.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say.

"That must have been one heck of an experience," he said.

Corrine nodded but soon began to fidget with the sleeve of her bathrobe again. Marshall watched her sensing there was more.

"Corrine, is there anything else that happened?"

She stopped as she took another deep breath.

"Ok, there was," she spoke quietly. "Remember how I told you about your mirror counterpart? Well, he seemed to take a strong liking to me after I arrived. And well, I guess I liked him too. But I guess that was because, technically, he _is_ you."

At this Marshall gave a small smile.

"Well right before I left we…"

Marshall looked at her questioningly.

"You what?"

"…We kissed," she said slightly embarrassed. Marshall had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"You what…? We-we what? I mean, he what?"

At this Corrine fought to suppress a small laugh as she watched Marshall stutter.

"Is it _that_ unbelievable?" Marshall shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe…not?"

"Whoever knew the great Marshall Wheeler was such a great kisser?" she teased. At this Marshall blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess that's all of my story. So what did you come here for? It wasn't just about the song was it?"

Marshall looked up and met her gaze.

"No, there's more. I just…I just wanted to say that I'm fine with you and James dating. Lucas talked some sense into me and made me realize that I can't go around mad at you forever. It's really…cool that you found someone perfect for you. And…as much as it pains me to say this, I know there's no hope for anything more than a friendship between us. That chance was a while ago and, well, I missed it."

Corrine smiled.

"Thanks, Marshall. That…means a lot to me."

Marshall gave a strained smile as he stood up.

"Thanks, Corrine," he said as he hugged her. Corrine felt warm and safe in his arms but it was over all too soon. Marshall walked out the door softly. Although Marshall had left feeling slightly better, Corrine couldn't help but feel worse as she watched him leave.

…_there's no hope for anything more than a friendship between us…_

She turned her gaze to the wall as a few unchecked tears slid down her cheek.

Marshall…if only you knew… 

A/N: Oooo! A cliffhanger and maybe a bit of foreshadowing? Who knows! La! Anyways I made this chapter extra long just because I feel like I've been a bad author holding out on the few people who actually read my story. Please rate and review! It is MUCH appreciated! Next chapter coming soon!


	4. A Tender Moment of Truth

A/N: w00t! Fourth chapter is up! Anyways goatdrummer made a point. I wanted to center this around Corrine and Marshall but I think Josie and Lucas deserve their turn in the spotlight as well! So here's to you goatdrummer and everyone else out there!

Chapter 4: A Tender Moment of Truth

Josie sat on the metal bleachers outside lining the football field. Josie's eyes were nearly glued to Vaughn throughout football practice. Her gaze never left him. The team got into starting position, the coach yelling out at them to go over their play one more time. As Vaughn found his position he saw Josie watching and gave her a smile. Josie smiled back, biting her lower lip nervously.

He looks really good out there. Wow he's in really good shape and he's not thickheaded like the rest of those Neanderthals like Stu.

Josie couldn't help but be impressed.

After practice Vaughn jogged over to Josie. He gave her a broad smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He took her hand and helped her off the bleachers. Her feet softly hit the ground as she landed in front of Vaughn. She looked up into his eyes but there was something different in them this time. Was it…regret? Vaughn took Josie's hands in his then dropped them after a few moments.

"Josie…can I talk to you?"

Josie looked slightly perplexed. Although she had not _definitely_ chosen either Lucas or Vaughn, she felt like she loved Vaughn. Even though she had never actually given Lucas a chance either.

"Ok," she said with a questioning look on her face. Vaughn placed his arm around her shoulders as he guided them over underneath the oak tree. Vaughn turned to face Josie again and this time she could see regret etched clearly on his face.

"Josie…look. I know you like me a lot. Or at least I think you do. And I like you a lot too. Or…at least I thought I did."

Josie felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She stared up at Vaughn in disbelief.

"But I don't think this is going to…exactly work out. I…just don't think we were meant to be together."

Josie looked down at the grass underneath her shoes. She blinked back as she struggled to keep the tears back as she heard Vaughn's voice fill her head. Vaughn gently lifted her chin as Josie finally met his gaze. His eyes showed a bit of remorse and sadness but not as much devastation as expected.

"I'm sorry, Josie. I know you'll find someone better."

"I hope you do too," Josie whispered softly before Vaughn turned and left her standing below the oak tree, feeling confused about the feelings and thoughts swimming around in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stepped outside into the cooling evening air. The sun was setting and was staining the sky a beautiful mix of scarlet, gold, and orange. He had gone to his room earlier and had found Marshall playing on his keyboard, obviously upset about Corrine and James. He had tried talking some sense into his best friend before Marshall and Corrine's friendship went down the drain. And it looked like he took his advice because Marshall had left to go talk things out with Corrine.

Lucas squinted as the sun's final radiant show before night obscured his view. He thought he saw someone familiar sitting out on the grass underneath the oak tree. He used his hand to shield the brilliant light from his eyes as he walked slowly towards the scrunched up being.

"Josie?" he asked slightly surprised. Josie neither looked up nor responded. She sat hugging her knees, her back resting against the rough bark of the tree. Lucas sat down next to her and watched her inquiringly.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

True, the brilliant colors of the setting sun made her golden red hair shine like that of a goddess but to Lucas she would always look beautiful.

"What's wrong, Josie?" asked Lucas quietly. He didn't want to provoke her infamous temper by 'butting-in' on her personal thoughts. Finally after a few moments Josie looked up at Lucas. Her face was tear-streaked and Lucas could tell she had been crying for a while. Lucas scooted closer wondering what had caused her to cry so.

"Josie, what happened? Tell me, please."

Josie took in a deep breath.

"…Vaughn told me that things couldn't work out between us. And so I guess we 'broke-up' in a way even though were never officially together."

Josie's gaze looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. It seemed she was trying to organize all the thoughts and emotions inside herself. Lucas felt guilty because he was happy at the fact that there never would be a Vaughn and Josie together. But deep down he cared more about Josie's well being than his own personal losses and gains.

"You really liked him a lot didn't you?" he asked. It pained him to say so because he knew the answer. Josie looked up and met his steady never failing gaze.

"That's the problem. I thought I did too. But…I don't know. I don't feel empty or…hurt or heartbroken like I thought I'd be. I feel bad for not feeling any remorse or regret but…"

Lucas was definitely taken aback by what Josie had said. He watched her carefully. She hugged her knees tighter as she rested her chin on her knees. She continued staring straight ahead.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for having been such a jerk. I feel horrible about always paying attention to Vaughn and leaving you out. I feel horrible."

Lucas gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Josie. I know Vaughn was important then even if I guess he isn't now."

Josie switched her gaze over to Lucas and met his. She gave a half smile.

"You know what?"

"What?" asked Lucas.

"I don't think Vaughn ever was that important to me. Or at least not important as you are. And to think it took me this long to realize just that."

Josie gave a soft laugh at her own ignorance. Lucas was in shock at stared at Josie in disbelief. As if to affirm what she said Josie leaned up and kissed Lucas softly. Energy buzzed through Lucas and Josie. Josie herself was surprised at her action.

"Don't stare now, Lucas. It's not polite," said Josie with a smile and a laugh. Lucas laughed too and looked down lovingly at her. Was this really happening?

"Josie…you have always been and always will be important to me."

Lucas was tempted to say 'And I love you like crazy' but he thought perhaps that would have to be saved for a later time. Lucas encircled his arm around her shoulders as Josie rested her head on Lucas' shoulder. Josie felt like she had never felt before. She had never felt that kind of energy when she had kissed Vaughn and she had never felt like this with Vaughn. Lucas too felt like he was floating cloud nine, wondering if this was just all a cruel dream and he would wake up to find that Josie still loved Vaughn. But no this was real. A tender moment of truth.

A/N: Ok so how do you like it? A bit of Josie/Lucas for you and excuse me for theshoddy writing. I just sort of went with the plot bunnies in my head and it wasn't exactly planned out. Hopefully it's not too horrible and wretched! Rate and review please!


	5. A Shoulder to Cry On

A/N: Ok so here's Chapter 5 ready for all you raving BHH fans out there! Hope you guys like it! It'll get A LOT more interesting and exciting in the next few chapters! Half way there guys! Oh and there's a big revelation about what is really up with James in this chapter!

Chapter 5: A Shoulder to Cry On

Fast forward- 2 months later 

The Science Club members sat in the library playing a game of hearts. And as usual, Lucas losing. Horribly.

"I wish I still had those glasses," mumbled Lucas wistfully after telling Marshall his score of 22 hearts. Marshall tallied up Lucas' score on the score sheet. Of course the group always made the usual game of hearts more interesting.

"Looks like you'll be doing _a lot_ of cleaning, buddy," Marshall said, laughing good naturedly.

"Just be thankful you have your sight this time, Lucas," said Josie with a smirk. Lucas merely rolled his eyes but a playful glance and smile passed between the two. Josie and Lucas had been dating for close to two months and the relationship seemed to be going well. To everyone it seemed that the two were a match made in heaven.

"I guess you'll be cleaning my cleats again?" asked Vaughn with a chuckle. Vaughn, too, had fallen for someone else. Her name was Rory Lancaster and the two had been dating for about a month and a half. Josie had been extremely happy for Vaughn when he had introduced Rory to the group a month and a half ago. She was definitely far from being like Madison and was a lot different from Josie. Rory was a bit shy but she was very friendly once you got to know her. And she was, amazingly, not a cheerleader. Instead, she was quite bright but was modest about it. She loved sports but also loved to write.

It appeared that the only one missing was Corrine. After another round of hearts whom the loser was Lucas, in walked a slightly flustered looking Corrine. Vaughn noticed that the final member of the Science Club had finally arrived. He waved her over and smiled.

"Hey, Corrine."

Marshall looked up and noted her flustered appearance. Although she tried to conceal it, she couldn't hide it from him.

"Where were you?" asked Josie curiously.

"You missed seeing Lucas lose again," Marshall said with a cheeky grin. Lucas shoved him out of annoyance. Corrine sat down next to Josie.

"Uh, just studying for that test coming up."

Lucas dealt the cards out to everyone including Corrine. She was hesitant for a split-second but picked up the cards. As the group played a few more rounds, surprisingly, Corrine was the one losing. While Lucas was doing his own little victory dance in his seat, Josie looked questioningly at Corrine.

"Corrine, you know, it _is_ Lucas' job to lose every time."

Lucas turned around and pretended to glare at Josie.

"Well, I guess I'm unemployed then!" With that Lucas continued on with his victory dance, obviously quite excited that he was no longer the loser. Marshall gave Corrine a questioning glance, but she just looked away.

"I guess all this studying has made me a bit unfocused," Corrine replied. Josie gave her a sympathetic look.

"You need to lighten up a bit, Corrine. You know you're already perfect."

Corrine gave a small smile. Vaughn looked at Corrine.

"Hey, James is here."

Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn had found out about what had happened between the two. About how a real relationship wasn't going to work out between them. The three had been glad that the two had finally called truce, whether or not what they had said was true. Marshall just nodded and gave a small smile towards James as he approached. James did the same. Corrine turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"James…what are you doing here?" she asked with a questioning look. James gave a small laugh before kissing Corrine lightly on the lips.

"Why? Am I not allowed to know where my girlfriend is anymore?"

Corrine smiled and laughed a little. But to Marshall it sounded slightly forced. James pulled her up and out of her seat.

"Come on, Corrine. Remember that study session we planned?" said James as he led Corrine out of the library. She looked back at them and mouthed 'Sorry' to them. Marshall was used to the fact that they had been dating for close to two months but still wasn't used to seeing him kiss her.

_Was it just me or was something bothering Corrine?_

­-----------------------------------------------------------------

Marshall sat in his room typing up a report for English class in his room. Lucas said he was meeting Josie in the library to work on homework and study.

_Ha, homework. They're probably making out as we speak._

He was glad that his best friend had finally gotten the girl he had fallen head over heels for. He glanced over at the clock. It read 9:16. Marshall yawned and stretched before continuing typing. He then stopped as he heard the door open and saw Corrine's head peep through. She gave a quick glance around the room and then outside in the hall before stepping in. She quietly closed the door behind her. Marshall knew right that something was wrong. Her eyes clearly showed worry, frustration, confusion, and…fear?

"What's wrong, Corrine?" he asked, concerned. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously until she finally spoke.

"Marshall, I need to talk to you. And please promise me you won't tell anyone else what I'm going to tell you right now. Ok?"

Marshall didn't like the sound of what was about to come but nodded anyways. Corrine sat down on the edge of his bed, torn between wanting to confront this issue and just ignoring it.

"I-I can't take it anymore," she whispered. He walked over and sat down next to her. He tried to meet her gaze but every time he tried, she just averted his.

"Corrine, it's ok, just tell me."

She took in a deep breath.

"Do you think James is a decent guy?"

Marshall was not expecting a question like this.

"Yeah. I mean, he seems nice and you like him and…"

"He's not…" Corrine whispered softly, with an undertone that sounded small and feeble. A renegade tear slid slowly down her cheek as she said this. Without hesitation Marshall gently brushed it away.

"How's that?" he asked.

"I-I thought he was the kind of guy that really respected and cared for someone – like you. But he's just…been making me feel extremely uncomfortable. And…he's…just, pushing me to do to things I can't do…won't do." She wasn't sure how to explain and say what she was feeling inside. Her voice quavered as she spoke. She was definitely scared and shaken up by all of this. Marshall shook his head in disbelief.

_How could that jerk try to push Corrine to do anything? When I get my hands on him I'll…_

A few more tears slid down Corrine's face but it was obvious she was fighting back the urge to just burst out crying. Marshall understood that she was stressed from having to keep this burden on her shoulders and bottling up her emotions inside.

He gently brushed away the other tears before finally meeting her gaze. Her deep brown eyes now clearly showed fear and hurt. Without thinking he embraced her and she rested her head on his shoulder and silently wept the tears she had been holding back. He held her tightly, protectively, and lovingly.

"Did he…?" whispered Marshall. He was almost afraid to ask.

"No…thank heavens, no."

Marshall was outraged that James would even try this with Corrine. How could someone that _seemed_ so nice be so…monstrous?

"Corrine, you _need_ to tell someone: like Professor Z or Durst. You can't just keep this quiet forever."

Corrine shook her head, her eyes widening.

"No, I can't. He said he knew about everything going on at the school and that he would tell Victor…everyone…then they would completely tear down Blake Holsey."

"How do you know he's not just bluffing?" asked Marshall.

"Because he said that he would tell Victor about Josie being down in Pearadyne. How he found out I still can't figure out. We're the only ones who knows about the wormhole and everything else. "

"But you can't just save Josie's butt and the school at your own personal expense!" Marshall was bewildered that Corrine was so loyal to the point where she didn't care about her own well being. Corrine went quiet as she rested her head against his shoulder.

If only I hadn't made the mistake of turning down the one persona I truly love. All because I was scared of how it would end. 

Marshall embraced her tenderly, not wanting to let go. Then he heard Corrine take in a sharp breath. He let go of her gently as he looked down at her questioningly.

"It's nothing…"

He raised his eyebrows at her knowing that she wasn't telling the whole truth. But he figured she had had enough drama for one day. She stood up to leave and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Marshall. But please, _promise_ me you won't tell _anyone_. Not even Josie, Lucas, Vaughn, or Z."

Marshall opened his mouth to object and try and convince her to tell but he reluctantly closed his mouth. She gave a small smile and whispered, "thanks" before opening the door.

"Good night," she said with a small nod as she slipped out the door. Marshall felt like his head was spinning. After Corrine had told him everything, he felt burdened but was glad Corrine didn't have to bear this alone. He knew he should tell someone, like Z or Durst, but the look in Corrine's eyes…he couldn't break her trust and his promise.

He felt deeply upset for his friend even though a hidden part of him still thought of her as more.

"Oh Corrine…" he whispered out loud as he closed his eyes.

A/N: Ok so ta-da! Now you know what James is _really_ up to! But she's no longer alone in her burden! So, I'll have the next chapter posted soon, hopefully! The only reason I could post it today was because we had a snow day and school got canceled! So I decided to spend my time typing out this chapter! Most likely there will be around 7 or 8 chapters so the story is on its way to wrapping up! Please rate and review! Thanks!


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hey all you Blake Holsey High fanatics out there! Well I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday of next week. We're going out of town and so I won't have access to the Internet or the computer for the weekend. V.V Sorry guys! But hey! You have something to look forward to! Again, very sorry for the inconvenience! But I promise I'll update Sunday or Monday and perhaps I'll even be able to put up 2 chapters! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, too!

Reflection


	7. A Revelation?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the little break/interlude between the chapters! But I am back and updating! I just got back about half an hour ago and although I am a bit tired and have cramped legs, I'm updating because I love you guys just so much! . Yes, see that's how tired I am. Anyways here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: A Revelation?

Marshall and Lucas walked down the hall on the way to math class.

"So you going to the dance, Marshall?" asked Lucas. Marshall shrugged knowing the one girl he would love to ask was already taken.

"I don't know. Are you thinking of going with anyone? Oh yeah….you have Josie."

"Well, yeah. We're planning on going, I think."

"Well I would think you two are going together. I mean, you've been dating for the past month and a half."

They both arrived at the classroom and walked in. As they took their seats, the bell rang signifying the start of class. As soon as the class quieted down the teacher passed out their Calculus test. The class was quiet and tension ran high as they began their tests. One by one the class finished their tests.

Surprisingly, Corrine wasn't the first one finished. Marshall turned in his test and looked back to see Corrine still taking her test. Marshall's brows furrowed as a fleeting thought passed through his mind. _James_.

Pretty soon the bell rang for class to be over. Corrine gave a frustrated sigh as she stood up to turn her test in. Their teacher looked up at Corrine as she placed her test on the stack.

"Miss Baxter, are you feeling alright? You're usually the first one finished," said the teacher. Corrine could only give a half-hearted smile.

"Just suffering from sleep deprivation I guess."

As she headed back to her seat to get her stuff, Marshall walked over to her. Marshall studied her for but a moment. She seemed tired and stressed lately and was no longer the top in class anymore.

"Hey, Corrine, are you ok?" Marshall asked quietly. Corrine looked up and met his gaze.

"Yeah, just…tired that's all."

Marshall picked up the rest of her books as they walked out of the door together. Corrine was quiet as they walked towards their next class, English.

"James is taking me to the dance," said Corrine with a slightly tired voice. Marshall looked at her.

"Do you _want_ to go?" he asked. Corrine gave a sigh.

"Honestly, no. But…you know he won't take no for an answer." Marshall shook his head.

"Corrine…you can't keep this quiet forever. Have you seen what this is doing to you?" Corrine just sadly shook her head and walked on. Marshall took her arm but Corrine quickly jerked her arm away. A look of pain flashed across her face. Marshall looked at her questioningly. He gently rolled up the sleeve of her uniform.

There on her arm was a fairly large bruise. It looked as if someone had grabbed her arm roughly and yanked it. Anger began to rise in Marshall. He looked at Corrine but she simply looked down at the ground.

"Corrine, this is serious. If he's physically hurting you, you need to tell someone."

Corrine just looked up.

"It was…it was just an accident."

Marshall's heart ached for her. How could Corrine have managed to get herself into this kind of situation?

"Corrine…I just can't bear to think that he's hurting you."

Corrine gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Marshall, but really. It's nothing."

With this Corrine headed off towards class with Marshall following silently behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Z stood writing on the chalkboard as the Science Club sat behind him. Even though nothing too strange had happened lately at Blake Holsey, the club met anyways. Professor Z was writing about covalent bonds on the board.

Marshall would glance up at Corrine every once in a while. She sat chin on hand as she stared blankly at the board. Josie and Lucas were playing hangman on a piece of paper and Vaughn sat trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

Professor Z turned around with a grin on his face.

"There you go. Simple covalent bonds!" He looked like an excited 6-year old who had just discovered the hidden coveted hidden cookie jar. His grin disappeared as he realized the club's disinterest. He gave a sigh and put the chalk down, taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"Alright. Well, I guess the dance is on everyone's mind." The Science Club snapped out of their reverie as Professor Z changed subjects.

"Well, I guess I'll see everyone at the dance tonight."

Lucas looked up at Professor Z.

"Are you chaperoning, Professor Z?" Z gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, sadly I will be. Durst says she needs some extra teachers there. Supposedly, there was some sort of shortage on chaperones."

"Well I guess we'll see you there, Professor Z," said Corrine as she stood up to leave. She and Josie walked out with Lucas and then Vaughn. Marshall was the last to leave. He picked up his books and said bye to Professor Z as he left.

_James had better not lay his hands on Corrine again._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie and Lucas sat outside on a bench after Science Club. They had been talking about this and that and about the dance as well.

"So, I'm going to the dance with the most amazing person," said Josie nonchalantly. Lucas looked down at Josie with a perplexed look but quickly tried to mask it. He cleared his throat.

"So, um…who is this person? Do I…know him?" Lucas tried to sound indifferent. Although they had been dating for close to two months he had tried not to be overprotective or anything like that for fear of losing Josie.

Josie rested her head against his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his.

"Well…I guess you could say that. He's so sweet. And he's very handsome. The perfect guy I guess you could say. I'm just lucky enough that I'll be going with him."

Lucas tried to appear indifferent but just couldn't pull it off.

"Oh," was all he could say. Josie gave a laugh as she looked into his eyes.

"Lucas, you can be just so oblivious sometimes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Of course, Lucas was thrown off guard but smiled as he kissed Josie back.

A/N: Yes, I know. It's a short chapter but I'm pretty tired and it's getting late over here. I might get the next chapter out tonight but if I can't I promise it will be up tomorrow! Rate and review!


	8. The Wrong Picture

A/N: Ok here's Chapter 7 up! Woohoo! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far and just to let you know, it'll be wrapping up in the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High at all, whatsoever. Nope. Zip. Nada.

Chapter 7: The Wrong Picture

Corrine and Josie were in their room getting ready for the dance. Corrine glanced over at the clock. It read 7:32PM and the dance would start at 8:00PM. Josie stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She was putting it up in little twists as she glanced back at Corrine.

"Hopefully tonight will be at least semi-interesting."

Corrine gave a small smile.

"You look great, Josie. Lucas is going to love it."

Josie blushed a little. It seemed the Josie love triangle had officially been resolved. Josie was with Lucas and Vaughn was with Rory.

"Thanks, Corrine," said Josie. She finally finished fidgeting with her hair and turned around with a flourish.

"Now I'm ready!"

Corrine gave a grin as she stood up and joined her friend. Josie smiled at Corrine.

"James is one lucky guy," said Josie as the two headed out the door.

"Yeah…maybe," said Corrine softly.

Marshall and Lucas were getting ready in their room. Marshall sat in the computer chair spinning about. He really didn't want to go but he couldn't let Corrine be stuck there the whole night with James.

"Lucas, are you ready yet?" whined Marshall. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Almost. Hey where's that cologne you have stashed away somewhere?"

Marshall continued to spin around, eyes closed, bored.

"It's in the bathroom, first drawer."

"Thanks."

Lucas ran off to fetch the cologne. He reappeared a few minutes later.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Marshall stood up and headed towards the door.

"Finally. Took you long enough. Where are you meeting Josie, anyways?"

The two walked out into the hall.

"In the foyer."

The two walked downstairs towards the gym.

Marshall and Lucas found Corrine and Josie waiting in the foyer. Josie smiled as Lucas approached her. The two walked off towards the gym leaving Marshall and Corrine alone. Marshall met Corrine's gaze.

_God, she looks so beautiful._

"So, where's James?"

Corrine glanced up at the stairs and gave an almost inaudible sigh.

"He's coming right now."

And indeed, James was coming down the stairs. As he walked over to Corrine he gave her a smile. Marshall cringed inwardly.

"Ready to go, Cor?" Corrine gave a half-smile as he snaked his arm around her waist. James nodded to Marshall.

"See ya later, Wheeler."

"See ya," replied Marshall stiffly. Marshall watched the two go off towards the dance. After a few minutes Marshall followed suit and entered the darkened gym.

The gym was decorated with the usual crepe papers, streamers, and balloons. Music was blaring in the gym as Marshall walked over to a few chairs set against the wall. He sat down and stuck his hands in his pockets. He watched the majority of Blake Holsey High's students dancing in the center of the gym. The others were snogging in various darkened corners of the gym and in empty classrooms. He singled out Lucas and Josie and Vaughn and Rory dancing. And then to his dismay, he saw Corrine and James dancing. He gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

_So why did I even come tonight?_

_Because. You're worried about Corrine and James, remember?_

He watched everyone have a good time and felt as if he was just blending into the shadows.

Marshall snapped out of his stupor as he heard someone sit down next to him. He turned and saw Vaughn who had a grin on his face.

"Hey, Marshall. You want to come and join us? Lucas saw you sitting here."

Marshall gave a slight smirk as he shook his head and stood up. No thanks, Vaughn. You and everyone else have a good time. I think I'm going to go head outside for some air."

Vaughn watched him leave and shook his head.

"Poor guy."

Marshall walked out the front doors and stood on the steps in front of the school. The moonlight bathed the school and surrounding area with a luminous glow. Marshall took in a deep breath as he thought about Corrine.

Why do I care so much about her? I mean, yeah she's in this horrible predicament now, but before. I just…love her…

Marshall looked around at the serene picturesque landscape.

I need to tell Durst or Z about what's happening between James and Corrine. I know she swore me to secrecy but I can't let her get hurt even more.

He just couldn't stand what that piece of trash was doing to Corrine. He turned around and headed inside. The school seemed almost eerie as Marshall walked in. He looked around before heading towards the gym. But he stopped as he passed by an empty and darkened classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement in there. The door was cracked opened revealing the dim figures of Corrine and James.

A/N: Mwuahahahaha! Evil cliffie for everyone! But don't worry I'm going to post the next chapter right after this one so not too much long of a wait. And besides, I can't have my reviewers angry at me and threatening me with pitchforks! Rate and review!


	9. My Knight In Shining Armor

A/N: Ok so just not to enrage my viewers and readers, I'm posting the next chappie up right now! And…TADA! Here it is! The last chapter of the story! I hope you guys liked it! Please rate and review! And much love to ALL of you who read and reviewed and to any lurkers out there who just read. . Oh and check out my one-shot C/M fic I wrote. It's called Clandestine Love. And I also will be starting a new story ((I've been working on it for the past few weeks and I've written A LOT!)) It is another C/M fic and will mostly be centered around there "relationship." Just a heads up, this new one is going to be pretty dramatic and quite sad at times. But you'll see what I'm talking about!

Chapter 8: My Knight in Shining Armor

_Recap: He just couldn't stand what that piece of trash was doing to Corrine. He turned around and headed inside. The school seemed almost eerie as Marshall walked in. He looked around before heading towards the gym. But he stopped as he passed by an empty and darkened classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement in there. The door was cracked opened revealing the dim figures of Corrine and James._

Inside were Corrine and James kissing. It seemed Corrine was trying to push him off but he was at least a head taller than her and it was no use. Tears flowed down Corrine's face: tears of anger. James roughly shoved her against the wall making a quiet thud. Corrine fell to floor knowing there wasn't much use in fighting back. She stood up wiping the renegade tears from her eyes knowing there was no hope because he knew Black Hole High's secret. He began to advance on her and she backed away, frightened.

Anger flared within Marshall and without thinking he barged into the classroom. James was caught off guard as Marshall's fist collided with the side of James' face. James was knocked backwards a few steps but quickly was alert and lunged at Marshall. Marshall dodged him but James was quick. He threw a punch at Marshall and it hit him square in the jaw. Seething with anger Marshall faced James, blood slowly trickling from the corner of his lip.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Corrine again," he said hoarsely. James gave a smirk as he readied for another hit.

"Seems Corrine here forgot our little promise."

"No, James!" Corrine scrambled to get in front of Marshall. She trembled slightly but looked him square in the eye. James gave a hollow laugh, no more warmth present in it.

"Don't be stupid, Corrine. I thought you of all people were smarter than that."

Marshall glared furiously at James. He tried to move Corrine out of the way but Corrine wouldn't budge.

"Fine, Baxter. If you won't move, I'll simply have to make you," said James as he backhanded her out of the way.

"Corrine!" Marshall yelled in shock. Out of pure anger Marshall blindly threw a punch at James. He easily dodged it as James lunged at Marshall and landed a full blow across his face. Corrine looked on in horror, the throbbing on the side of her face slowly subsiding.

Marshall took a few staggering steps backwards as he grabbed onto a table to right himself. Marshall lunged at James and both pummeled each other as the door flew open. Professor Z and Principal Durst split the two up and saw Corrine, eyes wide with fear.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Principal Durst.

James looked at Corrine and Marshall was breathing heavily as he glared at James.

"Maybe you should ask Wheeler or Baxter here," James spat. Z and Durst looked from Corrine to Marshall waiting for an explanation.

"I would also like to know what prompted you two young men to such a brawl," spoke Durst.

Finally, Corrine spoke up.

"Principal Durst, I can explain. But please, can we discuss this in your office?"

Corrine was on the verge of tears and Principal Durst noted it.

"Very well, then. Mr. Moore, Mr. Wheeler, you come along too."

Professor Z brought James and Marshall up behind Durst and Corrine. They walked up to Principal Durst's office and walked in. Corrine was made to sit down while James and Marshall stood off to the side with Z in between them.

"Miss Baxter, please explain what has just happened," spoke Principal Durst. Corrine took in a deep breath before beginning.

"James…had been treating me roughly and was…was trying to…"

Corrine couldn't say it but Durst understood and her countenance changed from shocked to grave.

"But Marshall came in and stopped him and they got into a fight."

That much was obvious. Both Marshall and James' faces were bruised and some blood was evident. Durst gave Corrine a sympathetic glance before turning to James.

"Mr. Moore, is this true? There are very heavy punishments for such harassment."

James simply rolled his eyes.

"I was not going to rape her. I wasn't going to do anything!"

At this Marshall lunged at James but was held back by Professor Z.

"Mr. Wheeler!" exclaimed Principal Durst.

"You filthy liar! I saw you! You've been doing this to Corrine, treating her like trash for nearly a month!"

Principal Durst showed disbelief.

"Miss Baxter, is this true?" Corrine nodded, not looking up.

"Is there any proof?" asked Principal Durst quietly. Corrine rolled her sleeve up showing the bruise.

"There are others but…" indicating that she wouldn't show them with Z, Marshall, and James in the room.

"Oh Miss Baxter!" said Principal Durst as she stood up, " we will deal with this right away! Mr. Wheeler, please escort Miss Baxter up to her room. Professor Zachary and I will deal with Mr. Moore."

Marshall nodded as he and Corrine headed out the door. They walked in silence up the stairs. Corrine would glance up at Marshall, noting the blood and bruises on his face.

They soon arrived at Corrine's room and Marshall followed her inside. As he followed her inside, he shook his head.

"Corrine…you let James carry on to the point where he had you in such a vulnerable position. He, he almost…" Marshall shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair. Corrine clasped and unclasped her hands.

"I know…I was just…so…scared. What if you hadn't been there? …I feel like such an idiot," she said in a croaky whisper. Marshall stepped forward and embraced her lovingly. She wept on his shoulder as he held her protectively.

"Don't be scared. I'm here now and I always will be."

Corrine buried her face in the crook of his neck. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

She softly whispered, "I love you, Marshall Wheeler." Those were the exact words he had been waiting so long to hear.

Marshall placed a kiss softly on her lips. They parted after a few moments and he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I love you more than anything, Corrine," he whispered. She gave a genuine smile as she leaned up to kiss Marshall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he drew her closer to him. After a few more moments, they parted. Corrine felt warm and safe in Marshall's arms and Marshall didn't want to let go. But they slowly parted. Corrine gently placed her fingers on the large blackish bruise forming on his face. Marshall flinched slightly but gave a small grin.

"Thank you," said Corrine with all sincerity. Marshall grinned.

"No problem."

Corrine leaned up and kissed Marshall before heading towards her bed.

"Good night, Marshall."

Marshall opened the door and gave Corrine a smile.

"Good night, Corrine," he said before heading out the door.

Marshall stood outside the door of Corrine and Josie's room. He peered in through the crack in the door and saw Josie and Corrine exchanging good-byes. Josie, Lucas, and Vaughn had been informed that morning what had happened last night. Lucas and Vaughn were ready to pull out baseball bats and beat James to death but of course they weren't allowed to.

Josie and Corrine stepped out of their room. Marshall slung her bag over his shoulder as he laced hands with Corrine. Josie gave a smile at the two as they headed downstairs. Corrine's parents would be picking her up and taking her home for a few days to 'get back into the spring of things.'

The three arrived downstairs and walked out the front doors. There they spotted Lucas and Vaughn and also Corrine's parents. Her mother ran and embraced her daughter.

"Oh, Corrine, honey! Are you ok?"

Corrine blinked back a few tears as she hugged her back and hugged her father as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I let all this happen."

Corrine's mother just patted her shoulder.

"Now, Corrine. It wasn't your fault. But thank goodness you're ok." Her mother turned towards Marshall.

"Thank you so much, Marshall."

Marshall just smiled and said, "No problem."

Corrine walked back towards her friends. She gave a shy smile.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a few days."

She gave Josie another farewell hug and one to Vaughn and Lucas, too.

"And try not to turn our room into a _complete_ mess," said Corrine to Josie. Josie laughed.

"I'll try."

"You know, Vaughn and I can go lambaste the crap out of Moore for you. We just need a couple of bats and…"

Corrine just laughed and shook her head at Lucas.

"Now that would just end up with you and Vaughn in trouble. We can't have that."

The gang laughed at Lucas' slightly sadistic comment. Vaughn just laughed and shook his head.

"You should try being more inconspicuous about it, Lucas. But I guess we'll see you later, Corrine."

"Take care, Corrine," said Lucas. The three stepped back knowing that Marshall and Corrine probably wanted some privacy. Marshall and Corrine walked off from the group. After reaching the wooded area near the property Marshall stopped and looked at Corrine.

"I'll miss you," he said with a slightly bashful smile. Corrine smiled.

"I'll miss you, too, Marshall."

Corrine kissed him softly on the lips but it was full of emotion. They parted and walked back to her parents. Her dad got into the driver's side and her mom in the passenger's. Marshall opened the door and put her bag in. He quickly embraced her in a hug before ushering her in and closing the door behind her. They slowly drove off as Corrine waved until they were lost to sight.

Marshall rejoined the group as they watched her go, waving at Corrine. Josie looked up at Marshall.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked. Marshall smiled thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

A/N: Happy ending! Yay 'I Always Will Be' is finally complete! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! And thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! It meant a lot to get some feedback! And thanks for all the positive encouragment as well! Now I am starting on a new fanfic 'Losing You' that I will post pretty soon. So keep checking for that one! Once again thanks to all my readers! You all rock!


End file.
